


Soldier's Hawk

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Established Relationship, Gen, Love, M/M, Post-Series, Self-Esteem Issues, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky loves his boyfriend and doesn't believe he deserves Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldier's Hawk

Bucky is disgusted by his metal arm.  
He can see see other Avengers are too.  
Steve always looks at it horrified.  
Natasha treats it as dangerous.  
Tony wants to take it apart.  
He starts a relationship with Clint.  
Its easy to fall in love with the Hawk.  
Clint is humorous, sarcastic and easy.  
He is also gorgeous and gives scorching kisses.  
At first Bucky refrains from touching Clint with his metal arm.  
His arm i meant to hurt and destroy.  
Of course Clint notices.  
After that Clint starts holding his metal arm.  
He tells Bucky that he doesn't have to be ashamed.  
The arm is a part of him, just as Clint's hearing aids are his.  
Bucky falls more for him.

Bucky could not sleep. It was one of those nights when nightmares wont leave him alone.

He looked at the person he held in his arms.  
Clint Barton aka Hawkeye.  
Bucky never thought he would fall in love.  
He thought Hydra had wiped away his ability to feel.  
But he was proven wrong when he laid eyes on.  
The marksman was simply adorable and Bucky couldn't help falling in love with him.  
He was scared to try anything until one day Clint kissed him. Clint said that he loved Bucky very much.  
Bucky was still unsure and told Clint deserved someone who wasn't damaged.  
Clint had laughed bitterly and said, " Look around you James none of us are undamaged."  
Finally Bucky agreed and they started a relationship.  
They kept it a secret for some time before telling the other Avengers.  
Steve was very happy that Bucky had found happiness and so were some of the others.  
The person Bucky had to win over was Black Widow.  
Natasha was Clint's best friend and she didn't trust Bucky very much.   
But after seeing their relationship she accepted him.  
She did however give him the shovel talk.

Bucky looked down as Clint snuggled into his chest and smiled.  
Maybe he will fall asleep eventually.  
Bucky kissed Clint's forehead and sat there watching him.  
He felt at peace.


End file.
